1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to portable electronic devices, and especially to a portable electronic device having a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used portable electronic device includes a main body and a liquid crystal display hinged on the main body, whereby an opening angle between the liquid crystal display and the main body and a corresponding viewing angle can be adjusted. However, the entire portable electronic device must be rotated to allow an opposite view of the display, an inconvenient requirement, especially when the portable device is on a narrow support.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.